Untitled (How Could this Happen to Me?)
by Culinary-Alchemist
Summary: It had been hours since they had seen Michelangelo. They were on a mission and the orange clad turtle mess up. Raphael took it upon himself to yell at him, causing the orange clad turtle to run off. Once Mikey took off Donatello ran after him leaving Leonardo and Raphael arguing on the rooftop. (inspired by a song, but not a songfic)


(A/N: Italics are song lyrics)

It had been hours since they had seen Michelangelo. They were on a mission and the orange clad turtle mess up. Raphael took it upon himself to yell at him, causing the orange clad turtle to run off. Once Mikey took off Donatello ran after him leaving Leonardo and Raphael arguing on the rooftop.

 _How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run._

Mikey breathed heavily as he kept running. He was sick of always being yelled at. It was not his fault. Mikey stopped, not only was he out of breath from running for an hour, but he also heard a cry for help. Mikey calmed his breathing the best he could, so he could investigate the screams.

When he found the source of screams, he saw a girl; early twenties dressed rather elegantly in a light pink dress holding a small clutch purse in her hands. Then four attackers kept advancing. She took her purse and tossed it behind the attackers. She silently prayed that's all they wanted.

Mikey stepped closer, it was clear them men were drunk and not interested in her money, but rather her slender body. One of them grabbed her and hand his hand up her thigh and lightly tapped her buttock. The blond struggled against him as the other three laughed.

Mikey looked around, he had to break up this, he was not going to let these men hurt the girl—women. She appeared to be older than him. Mikey dropped his hand to his belt and felt a throwing star. He took the sharp, metal weapon in his hands and expertly threw it. There was a scream, this time not from girl, but from the man he hit in the shoulder. The man turned around trying to see where the shuriken had come from. The man saw a hint of orange. The injured man ripped the weapon from his shoulder and ran to where he saw the orange.

As the man ran after Mikey, the girl tried to break free from the man who held her captive.

 _The night goes on, as I'm fading away_

Mikey reached to his belt for a smoke bomb, he was panicking as two, no three if them tried to track him down. He fumbled threw down the smoke bomb only to find it was an egg.

Mikey saw a fire escape and went to climb up, that's when he heard them say something about 'orange' It dawned on Mikey they noticed his orange mask in the night. He quickly took off his mask and dropping it as he scaled the building. He knew he had the speed to out run these drunken bastards on the rooftops.

The thugs stopped when they saw the orange fabric on the ground. The injured one picked it up looking at is quizzically. Was this all he saw? Fabric flapping in the wind? Then where did the strange weapon come from that struck him? The drunken man looked around, even up, but with his face hidden in the shadows and no orange to make him stick out the man did not notice Mikey. Content with the fact the men lost interest looking for Mikey, the turtle used the rooftop to be back to the girl, he needed to know she was okay. He saw her, what he saw angered him. He jumped down to defend the girl.

The girl looked at Mikey was about to scream, but then he saw him rip the man off of her and start fighting him.

"Run!" Mikey hissed to the girl, but she was too scared to move right away, but then she found the strength to stand and run.

The drunken men now advanced on Mikey. The turtle held his nunchaku in his hands, he was ready, he only wished his brothers were here with him.

 _I'm sick of this life, I just want to scream, How could this happen to me?_

Donnie's phone rang. He looked down at the screen hoping to see Mikey's name. His face dropped, it was Leo.

"Don…any luck?" Leo asked not even really greeting his brother.

"No," Donnie said sadly, "I've gone to all his favorite places….not even a trace of him."

"Damn it…where else could he be?" Leo sighed.

"I don't know," Donnie sighed. He wished Mikey had his phone on it, but the lighthearted turtle was using it to listen to music before they left and the battery died, so it was at home. No use to him to track down the youngest member of their clan. "Wait," Donnie said just before Leo was about to say something. The purple clad turtle bent down and pick up a familiar piece of orange fabric; it was Mikey's mask.

"What is it?" Leo asked hearing Donnie's slight gasp on the other end.

"I found Mikey's mask…" Donnie's voice trailed.

"Where are you?" Leo asked. The leader of the clan listened as Donnie gave his location.

-  
 _I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded, By the white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight._

Mikey looked around his head was in so much pain. He reached up and touched it, it was tender, and he looked at his hand and saw blood. He knew has to move out from under the streetlight. He stumbled dizzily down the street. He need to call his brothers…he needed to find them…he wanted to go home. Mikey came up flashing lights, he could see there was an accident, he could see the girl in the pink dress sitting on the curb with the blanket around her shoulders.

 _And I can't stand the pain, And I can't make it go away, No I can't stand the pain._

"He can't be far? Why would he leave his mask behind?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Donnie said trying to remain calm, while he side he was getting ready break down.

"Maybe one of us should go home in case the knucklehead is there," Raph said.

"I called Master Splinter," Leo said, "he's on the look out for Mikey."

"You know Raph this is all your fault," Donnie said finally letting his emotion get the better of him.

"Mine?" Raph snarled, "he's the one who gave away our position!"

"Enough!" Leo snapped, "Let's just find Mikey, I hear sirens down the road," Leo said nothing more he only headed off to the flashing lights and gesturing to his brothers to follow him.

 _Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound, But no one hears me_

Mikey opened his eyes again, only to be meet by the blurred faces of humans. Mikey awkwardly sat up; he was dizzy. He tried to talk again, but nothing was coming out.

The pink dressed girl looked around, she was the policemen staring over something, green. Could it be her savior? They all thought she was crazy when she said; a giant turtle saved her. She slowly got up. She was not harmed thanks to him, but she was weak from stress the endured form her attack.

Mikey's closed his eyes, not from wanting to sink away into darkness, but in pain.

 _I'm slipping on the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I want to start this over again._

Mikey could hear voices, "He's the once who saved me!" a female voice said, "see I'm not crazy!" There was a pause, "NO! don't hurt him!"

 _So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered._

In Mikey's injured stated the memories flashed before his eyes. 'Was this what it was like to die? Memories really do flash before your eyes,' Mikey thought dully, before passing back out.

"Please! Help him!" The girl cried, "he's hurt!"

 _And I can't explain what happened._

"Step aside miss," one of the officers said.

The girl defied the officered and bent down next to Mikey.

"I'll give you one last chance miss."

 _And I can't waste the things that I've done, No I can't._

As the three remaining brother got closer to the scene they could see the girl in the pink dressing talking to the police, then the saw her sit down, take the blanket off from around her shoulders and put it under Mikey's head. "It will be okay," the girl soothed.

"What should we do Fearless?" Raph asked.

"Distract the police we need to get Mikey," Leo said.

Raph nodded and slipped off into the shadows. When push came to shove Raph really did love his goof ball of a brother. Sure he got under his shell, but what brother didn't? Reaching into his belt Raph grabbed a kunai, but he stopped. It had their insignia on it, with the humans seeing Mikey he could not risk the connection. Instead he looked around for a rock or lose brick. Once he found one he took it and hurled it into the front window of the police cruiser closest to Mikey, but it was still far enough away to make the officers turn the backs. Raph waited from his location until Leo and Donnie made their way to Mikey.

-  
"For the last—" This time the officer's words were cut off and he turned his head to see the front windshield of his police cruiser smashed.

"Let's go," Leo whispered to Donnie. The younger of the two nodded. The went off to get their brother.

When the girl saw them approach her, she did not scream. She was shocked that there were more. No words were exchanged as Leo bent down and scooped up his younger brother. Donnie gave her a gentle smile and placed Mikey's orange mask in her hands.

"Thank you," Donnie said before disappearing with his brothers.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've posted her. I do have a bunch more stories over on deviantArt, so check them out. They are mostly my AU, but since this is not I figured I'd post it over here.

Okay then! Well this is what I get for deciding to see "oh what happens when I go this way?" and take longer going home, so I played my iTunes and as I saw flipped around songs, one of guilty pleasures came one. A song from 2005, I am sure most have not even heard this depressing song, but for years I knew this song would be great AMV or fic (to be honest I though for FMA!) Well finally I have found a way to use this song. This was almost about Raph! (le gasp!) but I'm a sadistic fan girl...

any way the song is "Untitled (How could this Happen to Me?) By Simple Plan (on aside note probably the only Simple Plan song I have.)

Also feel free to think of this as 2003 or 2012, I left it open for both ways.

P.S. please no hate. I know I may have missed some errors.


End file.
